chivalryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Order
The Mason Order, also known as the 'Iron Fist' or simply 'The Order', is a newly founded faction, led by the former Agathian General Malric Terrowin. The Masons claim that they seek to rebuild the lands, to make the people of Agatha harder and stronger. After the disastrous invasion of Tenosia and the death of King Alfonso Argon, Malric used the Order to take control of Agatha, gaining support from the peasantry due to Argon's unpopularity and the fear of a counter-invasion by Tenosia. They believe that the ends can justify any means and things, often people, must occasionally be sacrificed for the greater good. The Mason Order has largely gained favor with the lower class citizens, "the people" as they put it, but the rest of the nobility lies in opposition with King Danum Argon as is the only way they keep their lands and title. For some, the Mason Order brings hope of a changed Agatha, a fair land free from the tyranny of greed. For others, the Mason Order brings only meaningless death and destruction as they do not hesitate to vanquish any who oppose them. History Before the war, Malric Terrowin was the General of the Agathian army. In 1263, he formed the Mason Order. It was originally to be an order within the Agathian army, as an elite, deadly force, handpicked and trained by Malric himself. He intended to use it to bring glory to Agatha through conquest. However it was not to be. In 1266, King Alfonso Argon invaded the land of Tenosia, calling it a Crusade while intending to 'liberate' the country. The conquest went terribly, as the Agathians had trouble adapting to the desert landscape while the Tenosian army, well acclimated to the arid weather, moved swiftly in light chain armor and decimated the Agathian force. By the time they reached the capital of Jaburdan, nearly as many men had been lost to desert attrition as had been killed in battle. Sometime during the war, presumably while fighting in Jaburdan, King Argon was killed in battle. The Agathians scattered everywhere, not knowing what to do. The Masons, however, rallied under Malric, who called his men to follow him home. Once they reached the shores of Agatha, the Masons told the people that Argon had led the Agathian soldiers to defeat and that a Tenosian counter-attack was imminent. Quickly, the Masons spread horrid lies about the Argons, denouncing them as warmongers and thieves. By September of 1266, the Masons had taken over Agatha with no resistance, as the bulk of the Agathian fighting force was in Tenosia. The Knights did eventually make it back, after finding that the King's heir, nephew Danum Argon was alive, and fit to lead the army with Stewart Feydrid Kearn at his side. But when they approached the shore, they were met by the Mason soldiers of the new regime, who denounced them as traitors for supporting Danum and not Malric. And so started the Agathian Civil War. Malric was declared as the new King by the Masons, being a very distant cousin of King Argon, and was aided by his General Sir Teach, as the two of them ruled from a Citadel on the top of a volcano. Mason Creed * Glory is death by the sword. * The weak shall serve the strong. * A man's worth is judged by his competence. * You keep what you kill. * Change is necessary for improvement. * Mercy on the battlefield is a trait of the weak. * He who lives to run away he who lives another day. Heraldry The Mason Order used the heraldry of the Terrowin family. ;Colours :"Black as the shadow that remains. :Red for the blood that runs in our veins." ;Symbols :The Mason Order animal symbol is a Black Eagle. :The Mason Order object symbol is a gauntlet curled into a fist, symbolizing the peasant opposition against house Argon. Category:Factions Category:Lore Category:Chivalry: Medieval Warfare Factions